deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Muhammad Avdol
Muhammad Avdol is a main character in the manga series, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Blaze the Cat vs Muhammad Avdol (RoadRollerDio) * Muhammed Avdol Vs Toriel Battles Royale * Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale 'Possible Opponents' * Blaziken (Pokémon) * Dhalsim (Street Fighter) * Junpei Iori (Persona) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Rashid (Street Fighter) * [[Rose (Street Fighter)|Rose (Street Fighter)]] * War Machine (Marvel Comics) * Rouge (Power Stone) History Born with a Stand Muhammad Avdol made a living as a fortune-teller in the Khan el-Khalili bazaar in the Islamic district of Cairo, Egypt. He helped Joseph Joestar understand the nature of Stands, their meeting enabling him to recognize the newly resurrected DIO and evade him before he was drafted by the vampire. Months later, after using force to help Jotaro Kujo understand his Stand, Avdol became a founding member of their group who travels to Egypt to kill DIO once and for all. Death Battle Info As a Stand user, Avdol's psychic power manifests itself as his Stand Magician's Red. A bird-headed humanoid, Magician's Red is capable of generating pyrokinetic flames intense enough to evaporate metal projectiles mid-air and slice railroad tracks. It also has more nuanced uses, as Avdol can manipulate it without restraints. As the flames are the product of a Stand, they are invisible to non-Stand users despite still having the same properties as normal flames; non-Stand users merely feel the heat and see the generated heat waves. *'Crossfire Hurricane': Magician's Red can fire a few salvos of the Crossfire Hurricane, a spectacular signature move that sends forth ankhs of flame from its mouth in a great storm. **There is a variation simply called "Crossfire" in the Capcom fighting game, where a single flame ankh is shot out as a projectile. **'Cross Fire Hurricane Variation:' enables Avdol to be able to manipulate the direction/trajectory of his flame ankhs. *'Crossfire Hurricane Special': One variation of the Crossfire Hurricane, which splits the ankhs to cover a wider area. *'Red Bind': Magician's Red can use his flame to tie his opponent, like a rope. With this, Avdol is even capable of imprisoning his enemy's arms and legs to the wall, as well as their neck. By putting a flame too close to the opponent's face, it eventually burns the oxygen around them to the point of suffocating them. *'Life Detector': Magician's Red can produce a "heat radar", a cruciform mass of psychic flame which flickers in response to enemy presence, indicating the location of his heat source based on a compass rose. *'Super Speed': Magician's Red has a B in Speed. *'Super Strength': Magician's Red is still a physically powerful Stand, a single kick of his being able to shatter Judgement's armour whereas Silver Chariot couldn't. Magician's Red has a B in Destructive Power. *'Super Durability': Avdol has been stabbed repeatedly in the face by Silver Chariot and was fine (Silver Chariot could equal Star Platinum in strength). Avdol was stabbed in the back by Hanged Man and shot in the face by Emperor and had to recover in the hospital but he was still alive (Hanged Man has a C in Destructive Power and Emperor has a B in Destructive Power). Magician's Red has a B in Durability. Feats * Defeated Jean Pierre Polnareff while Silver Chariot had it's armour off (Which makes it so fast that it can make duplicates of itself with its speed). * Barley flinched when he was stabbed repeatedly in the face by Silver Chariot. * Survived being stabbed in the back by Hanged Man and shot in the head by Emperor (Hanged Man has a C in Destructive Power and Emperor has a B in Destructive Power). * Easily defeated Judgement (Judgement easily overpower Silver Chariot, Judgement has a B in Speed, Destructive Power and Durability). * Survived being cut in the neck by Geb and it only took a day to heal (Geb was able to crush a human skull and ram it into a small water container with ease, Geb has a C in Destructive Power). * Evaporated the dirt beneath to create a hole big enough for him and Joseph to fit in and cut through a train track to avoid getting hit by a train (Avdol is 188 Cm tall and Joseph is 195 Cm tall). * Saved Jean Pierre Polnareff and Iggy from being instantly killed by Vanilla Ice. Faults * Despite his fires not being seen by normal people, they can be put out with water (Like when Jotaro broke a toilet and used its water to put out the flames). * Magician's Red can only control the flames it makes. * Any damage dealt to Magician's Red is dealt to Avdol. * Was nearly killed by Hol Horse and J. Geil, though it allowed him to fake his death and make arrangements for the group once they arrive at the Red Sea. * Was killed by Vanilla Ice. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners